


Room 115

by amethystfox



Series: Any Port In A Storm [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dom/sub Undertones, Dommy Harry, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subby Harry, Toby is a biter, yep that's right we get both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: Harry wakes up to a surprise.
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Toby Alderweireld/Harry Kane, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen
Series: Any Port In A Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ayerlind is the master of fluff, but when I get involved sooner or later things get smutty. This is the smut entry in our Spurs hotel/storm series and boy is it ever smutty. 
> 
> ...Sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with most of my Spursfics, non-English dialogue is present, with translations in the end notes.

_ "Harry!" _

Who was calling his name? It didn't sound like anyone he knew. He blinked and looked around the pitch. He couldn't even tell where the ball was. And why were they playing with it so dark? What had happened to the stadium lights?

He ran down the length of the pitch, trying to find his teammates. Nobody on the field was in Spurs kit. For that matter, he didn't recognize any of the kit anyone was wearing. Or any of the players.

_ "Harry! To me!" _

He was so confused. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. How could he run to someone he couldn't find?

_ "To me!" _

"Where are you?" he tried to ask, but his voice didn't seem to be working. At least he had the ball now. He tried to drive towards goal, but his midfield was nowhere in sight. Up ahead, he caught sight of the opposing goalkeeper. He was wearing… what on Earth was he wearing? His kit was all white, with no crest, number, or badges. His gloves had enormous claws.  _ Is that really a regulation kit, _ he wondered.

_ "Toooo meeeee…."  _ the voice called again, but it was softer now, less strident, but more urgent. He still couldn't see whoever was calling to him.

He bore down on the goalkeeper, trying to decide which way to feint. The only problem was that the keeper was absolutely enormous. He'd never come up against one that big before. Or hairy, for that matter.

Wait, when did polar bears start playing football?

_ "Toby…" _

He blinked. His name wasn't Toby, it was Harry.

_ "Toby, alsjeblieft..." _

He blinked again. It was so dark. He wasn't on the pitch anymore, and a good thing, too. He didn't fancy trying to outshoot a polar bear.

_ "Shh." _

Wait, a polar bear?

Harry realised suddenly that he was lying in bed. Not on the pitch at all. Had he been dreaming? He opened his eyes wide but still couldn't see a thing.

"Toby, _ neuk…" _

It took Harry Kane a minute to figure out where he was. This definitely wasn't his bed at home. For one thing, nobody named Toby lived in his house.

_ Toby? _ he thought, still disoriented from his bizarre dream.  _ Oh, right. _ He had been assigned to room with Toby Alderweireld on tour. They were in Singapore. The hotel had been crowded enough that they had had to sleep four to a room, most of them. Harry was lucky, he supposed. They'd had an uneven number of players, so he had the luxury of a bed to himself. Toby, on the other hand, was sharing with…

"Ah, Toby, ah, god," he heard the voice pant. He knew that voice. He hadn't recognised it at first, but that was probably because he had never heard Jan Vertonghen sounding quite like that before. He sounded desperate, eager. Horny.

Harry blinked again. The room was still dark, but he could hear the rumbling of thunder in the distance. The curtains on the window didn't quite meet in the middle, and there was just enough light coming in from the city surrounding them for him to start to be able to distinguish details of the room.

He turned his head towards the other bed in the room, where he had thought Toby and Jan were asleep. He could just see them moving under the covers.  _ What the hell are they doing? _

Outside the hotel the storm was drawing closer, the thunder and rain getting louder. Lightning flashed suddenly, lighting up the room for a second, enabling Harry to see everything for a moment.

Toby and Jan were in bed, all right, but Toby seemed to be lying on top of Jan, his face buried in Jan's neck. Jan's head was thrown back, his eyes closed, mouth open, his hands in Toby's hair. The covers had been shoved down to waist level and as far as Harry could tell, they were both naked. Toby's arms were reaching down, his hands out of sight.

Harry sucked in a breath as he finally began to process what he was seeing.  _ Toby and Jan? I had no idea. _

He could hear Toby's voice, too low to make out any words, even if he had been speaking in English, which Harry was pretty sure he wasn't. But Harry didn't need to comprehend the language to understand what was going on.

_ They must think I'm asleep. _ It was a fair assumption on their part; seeing that it was supposed to storm that night, Harry had put in his earplugs before going to sleep. He had no idea where they were now, though.  _ Must have fallen out. Pieces of junk. _

He couldn't tear his eyes off of his teammates, even after the lightning flash had faded and he could barely make them out again. He knew he shouldn't be watching. He should probably make some kind of noise to let them know that he was awake, save them from any further embarrassment.

But he couldn't bring himself to make a sound or move a muscle. There was something thrilling about being a secret witness to this. He watched as Jan bit his lip and whispered something to Toby, who let out a low, evil chuckle. Harry had never heard a laugh like that from him before. He could feel tension starting to build in his belly as he lay there, watching, listening.

The covers were slowly being worked further and further down as they moved against each other. Harry couldn't believe how soft and desperate the sounds coming from Jan were now.  _ "Toby," _ he moaned softly, again and again.  _ "Toby." _

"Shhh," Toby breathed against his neck, followed by a quiet sentence in Dutch. Jan let out a low whine in response, one hand slipping from Toby's hair to trail down his back, tracing the thick muscles, grabbing at him, trying to pull him further down onto Jan.

Harry could feel himself hardening as he watched them. Jan's hand had made it down to Toby's ass now, pushing the duvet down as he squeezed, thrusting his own hips up against his friend. 

Another  _ crack _ of thunder made Harry jump slightly, followed by a flash of lightning briefly illuminating the room. Now that the covers had been shoved down below their hips, Harry could see quite a bit more. Both Belgians were naked, as he'd assumed, and they were grinding against each other with gusto, their cocks sliding together between them. Jan's legs were spread, and Toby's hands were busy between them.

Harry had to bite his own lip now to keep from making a sound. His own hand, under the covers, was making its way slowly inside his pyjama pants.

Toby had abandoned Jan's neck now, his mouth moving down his chest, sucking on first one nipple, then the other. Jan's back was arching, his grip on Toby's ass slipping as the blond moved his way deliberately down Jan's body. He left Jan's nipples, stiffened into little peaks, and kissed his way down Jan's heaving abs. The covers were long since forgotten, crumpled in a heap at the foot of the bed.

Harry's hand closed around his cock now and squeezed lightly. He had a feeling that he should be embarrassed at how much this was turning him on, but he couldn't care about anything right now except how hot his friends were together and how badly he needed to touch himself, watching them.

The lightning was brighter and more frequent now as the storm raged outside, making it far easier for Harry to keep track of what was happening. Toby had his mouth on Jan's cock now, sucking him down deep. One of Jan's hands was in Toby's hair again, tugging him down further. Jan's other hand was clenched in a fist at his mouth. Harry was fascinated by the look on Jan's face as he bit down on his own knuckles, clearly trying to stay quiet. He looked like he was in agony. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and he was gasping, breathing raggedly around his fist. If Harry hadn't known better he would have been worried.

Harry was stroking himself now, lightly, not wanting to get too carried away and make a noise that would give him away. His eyes darted back and forth between Jan's beautifully tortured face and Toby's head bobbing up and down on his cock, one hand clutching at Jan's hip, the fingers of the other disappearing up between the rounded cheeks of his ass. It was all so fucking hot, he felt like if he gripped himself any harder he would scream, or come on the spot. Possibly both.

Then another thunderclap exploded, seemingly right outside their window. All three of them jumped this time, and Jan's eyes flew open at the exact moment the room was fully illuminated by the answering flash of lightning. In the sudden brightness, Jan's eyes locked on to Harry's and they stared at each other for the space of a few heartbeats.

Then Jan's eyes closed again, and he was tugging on Toby's hair, harder this time, trying to pull him up and off of his cock. "Toby," he moaned, at normal volume. "Toby, stop, Harry, he's awake, god, Toby, stop…"

Toby sat up so fast that Harry might have laughed, if he hadn't just been caught watching them and having a wank over it. Toby's eyes were horrified. "Harry? Oh, shit, shit, shit…" 

He cast about wildly, looking for the blankets, obviously desperate to cover himself and Jan. He quickly realised that they had fallen to the floor, and grabbed at them so wildly that he actually fell off the bed.

Harry did burst out laughing at that. He couldn't help it. The sight of Toby falling to the floor, hair completely askew, hard cock slapping against his thigh as he tried to untangle himself, was just too much.

"H, fuck, I'm sorry," Jan said, his face redder than his hair. "Fuck, fuck, I'm sorry, we should have known better, we just thought you were asleep, and you had your ear plugs…"

"Hey, whoa, it's okay," Harry interrupted, still watching Toby scrambling to get himself and the covers back up on the bed, yanking at the sheets, desperate to cover himself and Jan.

"It's very much not okay," Jan groaned, his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to see this."

"Jan," Harry said firmly, summoning up what little authority he could. "Stop. You too, Toby. Just calm down for a second."

They both froze, their eyes on him. Toby had the top sheet pulled up just enough to cover their lower halves, though their erections were absolutely still visible underneath.

Harry took a deep breath and reached over to switch on the bedside lamp, kicking off his own covers to reveal his hand in his pants.

Toby's mouth dropped open. Jan looked dumbfounded. "Harry… you… what?..."

Harry sat up, swinging his feet down to rest on the floor. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, the one that had warned him before that he shouldn't have let it get this far, the one that was telling him now what a terrible idea this was. Instead, he pulled his hand reluctantly off of his dick and instead slowly pulled off first his tee shirt, then his pyjama bottoms, until he was sat across from them completely naked, as hard as they were.

Jan and Toby exchanged a look that Harry couldn't read.

His heart was pounding in his ears now. "There. Now I’m just as embarrassed as you are. If you want to pretend that none of this is happening, then okay, we all put some clothes on and go back to sleep, no harm done. In the morning we'll pretend we all just had a really strange dream." He paused, sweeping his eyes over the two naked, beautiful Belgians. "But…"

"But?" Jan said softly, his eyes on Harry's, darker than they should have been.

Harry swallowed. "Well, I mean to say. If you want to keep going. That… that would be okay with me."

Another unreadable glance passed between the two defenders, and then Toby visibly relaxed. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice tentative.

"Yeah."

Jan let out a breath. "And what would you be doing, Harry? If we kept going?"

Harry shrugged. "That's up to you really. Watching, if that's all right." He felt his cheeks reddening as he spoke, but he was in too deep to care about being embarrassed now.

Jan's face was a mystery. Harry could have sworn that his expression hadn't changed, and yet… he looked somehow hungry now, like a predator who had caught sight of his prey. Jan's eyes didn’t leave Harry's as he leaned back into Toby, who had moved up behind him, and laid his head back against Toby's shoulder. Toby brushed the sheet aside again, lowering his face to mouth at Jan's neck, sliding his arms around Jan's waist. One of his big hands wrapped around Jan's cock, which had flagged a little during the brief exchange.

"Watching?" Jan sighed, his eyes still locked with Harry's. One of his hands slid up to grasp Toby’s hair as he sucked bruises into Jan's neck. "Is that all?" His voice made Harry's cock throb maddeningly.

"Well…" Harry's hand came up to cup his cock again, staring.

"You gave us the choice," Jan breathed, his eyelids lowering. "Now you have a choice too, no?"

"I…" Harry seemed to have forgotten how to form sentences, watching Toby stroke Jan's cock back to full hardness, biting at his neck.

"It's up to you, of course," purred Jan. "If all you want is to sit over there and watch us, that's up to you. But it's a big bed, yeah?"

With that, he let his eyes close, his mouth sagging open in a breathy moan, tangling his fingers in Toby's blond hair again.

Harry didn't know what to do. Did he dare actually join them? He bit his lip, thinking.

This smut is written as a Choose Your Own Adventure. If you would prefer that Harry "just" watch Jan and Toby, go to Chapter 2. If you would prefer that Harry join them, go to Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Alsjeblieft - please  
> Neuk - fuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to watch.

Harry slowly relaxed, leaning back on one elbow, watching them. His lips were slightly parted, and he slowly circled his fingers around his dick, holding himself loosely.

Jan turned in Toby's arms, pulling his face up to kiss him breathlessly. Toby moaned into his mouth and pushed himself up onto his knees, leaning on one hand and cradling Jan with the other arm, easing him down to the mattress. Jan stretched himself out to his full length, throwing Harry a sly glance as he did. He slipped his hands down to squeeze his dick and Toby's, making sure to keep Harry's view as unobstructed as possible.

Harry shivered. Jan's eyes were so hot he felt like they might actually burn him. But then Toby lifted his head and smirked over at him, and Harry felt like he had actually melted straight into his own mattress. He had seen that cocky fucking smirk on Toby's face before, but almost always on the pitch. He had never realised just how suggestive it was. It was both an invitation and a challenge, utterly unabashed. Harry licked his lips. "Go on, then," he whispered, his throat dry.

Toby held his gaze for a moment longer, then turned his attention back to Jan, leaning down to catch a nipple in his mouth. His hands went back down to Jan's hips and he ground against him for a minute before he scooted back, spreading Jan's legs with his hands.

"Harry," he said absently, running his fingers up and down Jan's thighs. "There's lube in the drawer. Grab it for us, eh?"

Harry jumped at the sound of his own name, but he obeyed automatically, fishing in the drawer of the bedside table until he found the little bottle. He thought for a moment, then opened it, squeezing out a bit onto his own palm before handing it over to Toby. He sat back down on his own bed and slowly spread the lube out over his dick, breathing steadily as he stroked himself gently.

Toby grinned at him and slicked up his own fingers, then closed the lid and tossed the bottle back onto the table. He bent over Jan again, kissing him solidly, and slid his hands back down his thighs. Jan let out a gasp as Toby’s finger disappeared inside him again. He clutched at Toby’s head, winding the longer strands of blond hair around his fingers. Harry wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Jan bite down on Toby’s lip.

Harry lay down on his bed again, on his side this time, propping his head up on one hand while he slid the other one up and down his cock.

“Toby,” Jan sighed. “Toby, more, please…”

“Already?” Toby murmured. Harry knew they were speaking English for his benefit. “You’re a needy one tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yes… fuck, yes Toby, please…”

Toby shot Harry another smirk. “What do you think? Should I give him more?” 

Harry swallowed. “Not sure,” he managed.

Toby looked down at Jan. “‘Maybe you should ask Harry nicely, yeah?”

Jan whimpered, sucking his full lower lip into his mouth. “Harry,” he whined. “Please, please, I need more, please, tell Toby, please…”

“Go on then, Tobes,” Harry said hoarsely. “Give him what he wants.” He squeezed his fist around his dick, enjoying the slickness of his palm.

Toby grinned down at Jan. “All right then.” Harry saw him withdraw his hand, just a bit, and then slide it in again. It looked like he had gone straight from one finger to three, and Jan’s strangled moan seemed to confirm that.

_ “Fuck, _ Toby…”

“You said you wanted more,” Toby reminded him heartlessly. “You didn’t say how much more.”

Jan was breathing raggedly now. He was clutching at his own hair now with one hand, the other still twined into Toby’s.

“Harry,” Jan whined. “He’s being cruel. Make him be nicer to me, yeah?”

Harry had to laugh. “Toby, are you being cruel?”

“A little,” Toby admitted, lowering his eyes.

“You should do something nice for him then, I think.”

Toby hummed thoughtfully. “What can I do that would be nice for him?” He was slowly twisting his wrist, sliding his fingers in and out.

Harry squeezed his fist tightly around himself, groaning. “I think you should suck his dick,” he said firmly, locking his eyes on Toby’s.

Toby lowered his eyes again. Harry couldn’t quite be sure, but it looked like he was actually blushing. “If you say so,” he murmured, and ducked his head obediently. Harry stared as Toby fed Jan’s cock slowly into his mouth, and apparently down his throat as well, going by the way Toby soon had his face pressed all the way down into Jan’s crotch. Jan moaned happily, tugging on Toby’s hair, his eyes sagging shut.

“Thank you, H,” he moaned, thrusting his hips up against Toby’s face.

“Just don’t choke him,” Harry breathed, trying to keep from quickening his own pace. He had a feeling this was a long way from over; the last thing he wanted was to come too soon.

“He’s fine, aren’t you, Tobes?”

Toby couldn’t answer, of course, but he did grunt and start pumping his fingers into Jan faster.

“Ah, fuck, Harry, he has such a sweet mouth, you have no idea…” Jan sighed.

“Yeah?” Harry rasped. “Tell me what it’s like.”

Jan’s eyes opened and looked over at Harry. “God, it’s so hot. So fucking wet. And he does this thing with his tongue when he swallows you down, I honestly don’t know what it is but he’s made me come just from that before…”

“Easy then, Toby,” Harry ordered, relaxing his own grip lest Jan’s description send him over the edge. “I don’t think we want him to be done just yet.”

Toby pulled off most of the way, keeping just the tip of Jan’s cock nestled between his lips. He angled his head slightly to look across to Harry.

“Oh,  _ shit,” _ Jan whimpered. “He’s doing something else with his tongue now, it feels so fucking good, Toby, you’re going to make me come if you don’t stop that… You heard Harry…”

“Toby, enough,” Harry said sharply. “If you can’t keep him calm, then you don’t get to suck him.”

Toby pulled off with a  _ pop. _ "Make up your mind," he grumbled. He glanced down critically at where he was still working Jan open. "I think he's just about ready now, anyway."

Harry's heart sped up. "Are you ready, Jan?" he managed. He hadn't even thought about what would happen next.

"Yes, yes, I’m ready…"

Toby shot Harry that challenging smirk again. "Do you want me to fuck him, then?"

Harry swallowed, dropping his hand to squeeze hard at the base of his cock. He willed himself to stay calm. He reached over to grab the lube and toss it back to Toby.

"Yes. Fuck him."

Toby wasted no time obeying. He sat back on his heels, working quickly to slick himself up. Finally he tossed the lube over to Harry’s bed without looking and settled himself between Jan’s legs. He lowered his head to claim Jan’s mouth again, then glanced over at Harry, a question in his eyes. Harry nodded. “Go on.”

And then Toby was moving, lining himself up and pressing forward slowly. Jan’s head dropped back onto the bed, letting out a sigh of pure pleasure. “Ah, Toby, yes…”

“How does it feel? Tell me, Jan," Harry said quietly, his eyes glued to Jan's gorgeous, freckled face.

"So full," Jan grunted. "He feels so big, H, I can't fucking believe he can ever fit inside me, it burns a little but it's so good…"

Toby's hips were flush against Jan's ass now. Toby tipped his head back, his mouth falling open in a moan. "Harry, god, he's so tight, I wish you could feel it. It feels like he was made to be fucked like this, holy shit. Every single time, it's like he's never had a cock in him before..."

"Have you fucked him much, then, Tobes?" Harry's hand was picking up speed, watching Toby thrust eagerly into Jan.

_ "Yes…" _ Jan moaned, reaching up for Toby, his face full of longing.

"Yes, oh god, years and years now… since Ajax… can't ever get enough of him…"

"Toby," Jan was whining. "Toby. Fuck me, touch me, please…"

Toby threw Harry a smouldering look. "Should I touch him, H?"

"Yes, fuck." Harry was groaning now, the heat inside him was coiled tight as a spring, he couldn't handle much more of this. "Yes, give it to him, no more holding back…"

Toby let out a fairly savage growl at that and lunged hungrily down onto Jan. His hand wrapped around Jan's cock, his thumb gliding over the tip. He latched onto Jan's mouth, kissing him desperately. Jan tangled his hands in Toby's hair again-- that seemed to be his favourite place to grab onto-- and lifted his legs, trying to wrap them around Toby's waist.

"Jan," Harry gasped. "Are you close?"

There was no way Jan could have answered him, even if Toby hadn't been trying to devour him whole from the lips on down. He was completely reduced to a writhing mess underneath Toby, his heels digging into the small of his back.

"I want you to come, Jan," Harry said breathlessly. "Go on, come for me."

Toby released Jan's mouth and lifted his body enough for Harry to be able to see Jan properly, just in time. Jan let out a loud wail and arched his back, his head disappearing into the pillows as he came. Harry could only just see the cum spilling over Toby's fist, down onto Jan's stomach.

"Fuck," Toby groaned, his hips stuttering. "Jan…" He pulled out of Jan suddenly and took himself in hand, squeezing hard on his cock as he looked over at Harry, his eyes large and desperate.

"Harry," he panted. "I need to come, can I please?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. "Fuck, I'm going to come too, Tobes, come all over him, let me see you."

He clearly saw Toby bite down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood, as he slid his fist down on himself once, twice, he was aiming his cock at Jan's chin, cum spurting between his fingers and all over Jan's chest and stomach, mixing with the streaks already there from Jan himself.

That was the last thing Harry saw before his eyes rolled back in his head. He had completely lost control. He had no idea if he said anything, the only thing he was aware of at all was the waves of pleasure sweeping over him as the coil of tension between his hips unspooled.

Harry had no idea how much time passed before he came back to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had had an orgasm like that. When he finally opened his eyes again, he saw Jan and Toby, still lying together, heedless of the mess. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they were kissing again, but it was tender and sleepy now rather than hungry.

Harry wanted to say something to them, anything, but the sweet calmness of the afterglow, combined with the exhaustion of the late hour, got the better of him, and before he quite realised it, he was asleep.

  
  


This smut is written as a Choose Your Own Adventure. If you'd like to see what would have happened if Harry had joined them, go to Chapter 3. If you're satisfied with this version of events, go to Chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to join the fun.

Harry swallowed and stood up slowly. Neither of them looked up at him, too lost in each other to notice, until he sat down on their bed, close enough to touch but still maintaining a tiny distance. He held his breath, watching Toby's lips on Jan's neck. Jan opened his eyes again and smiled lazily at him. "Come here," he breathed, lifting a hand to touch Harry's cheek. 

Harry leaned in uncertainly, letting Jan slide a hand around to the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. Jan's lips were warm and slightly swollen from being bitten, and his mouth tasted fresh and sweet. Harry moaned faintly into the kiss, wanting to touch him but hesitating to take that step, suddenly nervous about crossing this line with his friends and teammates.

Then another hand was sliding up Harry's arm, his shoulder, his neck, cupping his jaw, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone. Harry broke the kiss, his chest heaving, and saw that Toby was smirking at him. He had seen that cocky fucking smirk on Toby's face before, but almost always on the pitch. He had never realised just how suggestive it was. It was both an invitation and a challenge, utterly unabashed.

"Hmm," Toby murmured, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. "What should we do with you?"

Harry took a shaky breath. "Whatever you want," he managed.

Jan smiled, that predatory look in his eyes again. "This should be fun." He shifted to Harry's other side, nudging him to the centre of the bed. His hands and Toby's were suddenly everywhere, stroking his hair, touching his face, sliding around his waist and over his hips, easing him down to the bed. Before he knew it, Harry found himself nestled between the two of them, kissing Jan again, while Toby ran his hands all down his body, squeezing his ass, scattering kisses across his neck and shoulders.

"Is this okay?" Toby murmured in his ear. Harry whimpered in response.  _ This is more than okay _ , he thought.

Feeling bold, Harry reached tentatively for Jan, stroking his fingers across the firm muscles of his stomach and down further, to graze against his dick. Jan made a soft noise in his throat. Harry ran his hand lightly up and down, enjoying the strangeness of touching a cock that wasn’t his own.

Jan let his head fall back. “Harry,” he murmured. “Touch me…”

Harry lowered his eyes, blushing at the way Jan was looking at him, and took a better grip on him, squeezing gently as he stroked. He felt Jan leaking precum onto his fingers and on impulse he brought a fingertip up to his lips, moaning softly at the taste.

“You like that?” Jan was watching him, his eyes hooded. Harry licked his lips and nodded. Behind him, Toby was sucking bruises into his neck and pressing his own hardness up against Harry’s ass.

“You want more of that?” Jan asked.

Harry blinked. He glanced down at Jan’s cock with interest. “Can I?”

Jan leaned in and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth and biting down softly on his lip before pulling away. “What do you think, Toby?”

“Mmm,” Toby purred in Harry’s ear. “I think you should suck Jan off, H. He’s delicious, I promise.”

Harry shivered at that and started to scoot down the bed to be able to reach him. Toby stopped him, however, gripping his hips firmly. 

“Oh, no you don’t. I’ve got you right where I want you. Jantje, you move, yeah?”

Jan obligingly moved up on the bed, shifting around to position his hips right by Harry’s head. Harry opened his mouth eagerly when Jan brought his cock up to brush against his lips. 

“That’s it,” Toby rumbled in Harry’s ear, watching as his lips closed around Jan's dick. “And while you’re doing that, I think I’m going to finger you. Do you want me to finger you, Harry?”

Harry let out a whine at that but nodded as best he could. He wasn't sure whether he should be scared of what Toby was going to do to him, but he wasn't. The thought of Toby putting a finger in his ass was making him a little crazy. He sucked eagerly on the cock in his mouth, enjoying the way Jan gasped.

"H, damn, that's so good," he sighed. "That's it…"

Harry was working his tongue over the head, relishing the soft moans this was eliciting from Jan, when he felt Toby slide his fingers between his cheeks and press tentatively at his rim. His fingers were slick with lube, and he rubbed gently at Harry for a moment before he began to push one fingertip slowly inside.

Harry let out a loud moan at that, opening his mouth briefly so as to avoid accidentally biting down on Jan. Toby didn’t stop, working his finger in carefully and trailing kisses up and down his spine.

“That’s it, Harry,” he grunted encouragingly. “Just relax… you’re being so good for us…”

Harry took a shuddering breath and turned his focus back to Jan, who was winding his fingers through Harry’s hair now. His eyes were so hot, as he watched Harry bobbing his head, that Harry felt like they might actually burn him. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to make Jan come in his mouth, to swallow him down until he couldn’t get anymore.

Toby’s finger was brushing against Harry’s prostate now, stroking gently, sending shivers through Harry’s entire body. He wanted to beg Toby for more, but it was rude to talk with your mouth full, after all.

“Ah, fuck, look at him, Tobes,” Jan said, stroking Harry’s hair. “He loves that, I can tell. Give him another finger, go on.”

Toby bit gently at Harry’s shoulder. “Is that what you want?” he grunted to Harry, twisting his wrist.

Harry didn’t want to take his mouth off of Jan for a single second, so he just moaned as loudly as he could in answer.

“I think that’s a yes,” Jan said with a laugh. Toby didn’t answer, but soon Harry felt a slight burning sensation as Toby slid a second finger in beside the first. Harry couldn’t help himself; he pushed his hips back against Toby’s hand, eager despite the discomfort.  _ More, _ he thought, trying to relax his throat enough to take Jan all the way down.  _ More. _

“Oh, Harry,” Jan said, his voice hitching. “Oh, that’s so good, you’re being so good. I never would have guessed you’d be so into this, but you love it, don’t you? You like taking it from both of us?”

Harry positively writhed. Jan’s voice was like fire in his mind. He couldn’t answer the question, but he knew he didn’t need to.

Jan continued talking to him, stroking his hair, cupping his jaw. He seemed to enjoy being able to touch Harry’s cheek and feel his cock on the other side. His hips were twitching now, just the barest movement, as if he couldn’t resist trying to fuck Harry’s mouth.

_ I want to make you come so hard you see stars, _ Harry thought, slipping his hands around Jan’s hips and encouraging him to thrust harder. He felt another twinge of discomfort as Toby slipped a third finger inside him, working him carefully open. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

Jan’s breathing was ragged now, his hips moving, his hands clutching unevenly at Harry’s head. Harry quickly settled into a rhythm of rocking forward to slide Jan further down his throat, then back onto Toby's fingers. Jan was groaning; Harry knew he couldn't last much longer.

Toby's fingers slowed in him momentarily as he leaned over Harry to curl his other hand around the back of Jan's head and pull him in for a bruising kiss. Harry redoubled his efforts and was rewarded when Jan moaned into Toby's mouth and poured his release down Harry's throat.

Jan sagged back on the bed, his chest heaving, eyes closed blissfully. Harry released him carefully and inhaled sharply, intending to rock back onto Toby's hand, but whimpered when he found nothing there to push back against as Toby had suddenly withdrawn.

"Harry, you're amazing. Look at what you've done to Jan," Toby whispered hoarsely in his ear. "I really want to fuck you now. Can I? Do you want me to fuck you?"

Harry swallowed and licked the last of Jan's cum from his lips. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, please, Toby, fuck me…"

Toby didn't ask twice. As soon as the first "yes" was out of Harry's mouth, Toby was lifting one of Harry’s legs up, bending it at the knee and tucking it up under his arm. Then he felt Toby pressing into him again, but definitely not with his fingers this time. He groaned, biting his lip. Toby was moving slowly, agonisingly slowly, but the stretch still stung, enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Then Jan was kissing him again, stroking his hair. “Harry,” he murmured. “Harry. You’re doing so good. I know it’s a lot to handle, but just wait, because it’s going to get so much better…”

Harry whimpered. He wanted to beg Jan to kiss him, to touch him, anything to distract him from how much  _ more _ this was than Toby’s fingers had been, but he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. 

Jan could clearly see it in his eyes, though. He kissed Harry hungrily, caressed his cheek and slid the other hand down to Harry's crotch to give his dick a squeeze. Harry realised dimly that he had gone soft under the intensity of Toby pushing slowly into him. It absolutely felt good, but it was so  _ different _ from what Harry usually felt during sex that his body was having to adjust gradually.

It felt nice to have Jan's hands on him, though, and Jan's tongue in his mouth, to help him through that adjustment. Soon he was relaxing more, the burn fading into something far sweeter as Toby came to rest, completely buried inside him, and gave Harry the time he needed to adapt. Jan kept stroking him, rolling his wrist and squeezing encouragingly, and before long Harry was as hard as he had been before.

Jan slid his lips along Harry's cheek, over to his ear, where he sucked on Harry's earlobe briefly, and then whispered, "Harry, can I suck you off? Please?"

Harry moaned and nodded, letting his head fall to the pillow with a sigh as Jan eagerly kissed his way down Harry's chest and stomach, then moved with tiny kisses up from the base of Harry's cock to the head. He ran his tongue through the sticky bead of moisture at the tip and then slid his mouth down over it on one swift motion.

Harry's legs stiffened, the sensations almost too much to take, between Jan's mouth on him and Toby moving inside him. His hands were in Jan's hair, pulling desperately. He wanted to thrust as hard as he could, down Jan's throat, but Toby's hold on his hips was firm and he was able only to pull Jan closer into him. Jan made a muffled noise of surprise, but didn't resist, relaxing his throat and sucking eagerly.

Toby was picking up speed now, thrusting faster and faster. "Harry, ah, you're so tight," he mumbled. "So good, fuck…"

Harry could only whimper in answer. There was no way he could form words while Toby was fucking him like that, let alone with Jan swallowing his cock like he couldn't possibly be concerned with little things like breathing.

Toby was groaning in Harry's ear. He had reverted from English back to Dutch, but once again Harry didn't need to follow the language in order to understand. He rocked his hips back against Toby, suddenly eager for everything the blond defender could give him.

He could feel the exact moment Toby lost control. His grip on Harry's hips tightened and the steady rhythm that he had been keeping became erratic. He was gasping into Harry's neck now. "Harry, Harry, oh god, fuck fuck fuck…"

Harry cried out as Toby slammed into him roughly, once, twice, and he could feel the warmth filling him as Toby came inside him, biting down on Harry's shoulder, hard enough that Harry thought he might have broken the skin, the pain somehow only adding to the heat of the moment.

Harry was whimpering now. He had lost track of what Jan was doing somehow in the intensity of Toby crashing over the edge, but the messages flowing from his crotch to his brain were all good. He looked down to see Jan bobbing his head wildly, Harry's dick appearing and disappearing in quick succession. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a throaty cry, fisting his hands in Jan's ginger hair, and came harder than he could remember doing in years.

Toby slumped against him, arms draped around his shoulders loosely, pressing kisses to the deep bite he had inflicted only seconds ago. Jan was swallowing, pulling off carefully and wiping his mouth, sprawling close and laying a hand on his chest. Harry could only collapse between them, completely spent.

They lay in a sweaty tangle for several minutes, not trying to speak, just catching their breath.

"Harry," Jan said finally, his voice raw and scratchy. "That was amazing." Toby murmured agreement from over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "It was." He touched his shoulder gingerly, but to his relief his fingers came away clean. "Didn't expect you to try to take a bite out of me though, Tobes."

Jan laughed. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you. He's always been a biter. He's usually good about not drawing blood, though you'll probably have a nice bruise there."

"Couldn't help it," Toby mumbled, his voice sleepy. "You felt so good, H. Made me lose my head."

"Can't say I minded all that much, either," Harry said with a yawn.

"We should get cleaned up," Jan said, his scratchy voice trailing away as he snuggled close. Harry saw his eyes drift shut. 

_ We really should, _ Harry thought. At the very least, he should get back in his bed. It would be risky to let himself fall asleep in their bed. But it felt so nice, lying snuggled up between them, that he couldn't bring himself to move. Before any of them could think of stirring again, all three of them fell fast asleep.

This smut is written as a Choose Your Own Adventure. If you'd like to see what would have happened if Harry had decided to just watch, go back to Chapter 2. If you're satisfied with this turn of events, proceed to Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up in the morning, they were all quite groggy and confused. They could recall that something had happened, but it took a bit of conversation to get the details straight. They each showered quickly and prepared to go about their day as normally as they could.

Harry was just emerging from his shower, where he had ended up having to have a wank over his memories of last night, when he saw Jan, fully dressed now, sitting on a bed and looking at his phone with a horrified expression.

"What is it?"

Jan looked up at him and actually blushed. "Um… seems we perhaps weren't as quiet last night as we should have been."

He held out his phone to Harry, who took it and quickly skimmed the open text message.

_ >>From: Mich V [06:41]: I officially hate you, Vertonghen. Thanks to you and Toby I got to explain to three u23s why there were sex noises drowning out the storm last night. _

Harry looked up, his face now matching the horror on Jan's.

"Oh,  _ shit." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at a Choose Your Own Adventure style story, but I've definitely been tossing the idea around for some of my other stories as well. Did you like the format? Please comment and let me know!
> 
> And in case it's not obvious, we're going to be hearing more from Mich about his experience during the storm. We're not done with these boys yet...


End file.
